Fitting In
by Meimi no Kage
Summary: You could tell me why you just don't fit in. -Allusion to End Game Spoilers, Al-CidAshe-


**Fitting In  
_by Meimi_**

Written for Round Two of Porn Battle (at InsaneJournal)  
Prompt: Final Fantasy XII, Al-Cid/Ashe, "You could tell me why you just don't fit in"  
Character(s): Ashe, Al-Cid  
Warning(s): End Game Spoilers (kinda)  
Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with Square Enix or anyone who hold rights to Final Fantasy XII. It isn't mine, I'm just playing with it.

* * *

"You could tell me why you just don't fit in."

Ashe arched a regal eyebrow at the unsolicited offer. It had become something of a familiar litany between them, one that was beginning to be used with alarming frequency. The first time it had been uttered between them, it had been filled with contempt, derision, and a bitter - if false sounding - condescension. Such a statement had been meant to thoroughly disrupt the trade dispute that had been underway and it had succeeded marvelously. What had come after... Well, she tried not to think about it too much. To do so would only lead to a reshuffling of her own issues, something she avoided with intense vehemence.

She hadn't appreciated the abrupt change in diplomats, and he had obviously been just as displeased - not that his feelings on the subject had mattered to her at the time. She'd assumed - and rightfully so - that his change in appointment from Archadia to Dalmasca had been a bid on the part of those military minded fools in Rozzaria to claim Dalmasca through a liaison between them. And he had still been perfectly charming - which only confirmed those suspicions. She'd just ignored the other more obvious reason for his immediate removal from Archadia: Rozzaria didn't want the Archadian emperor to feel comfortable around their diplomat. She could understand that, even if she couldn't countenance it.

And even then, she still hadn't guessed the real reason until it had been laid bare by barbs formed from her own rancid words. She'd been unable to miss his flinch at one name in particular, and he certainly hadn't missed hers. It had been an ugly row, and neither had emerged unscathed, but it had eventually petered out. There was only so much bitterness that either of them could dredge up in the face of strangely shared pain. They hadn't intended for what came after, but she supposed that was fine. She'd rather understand him than not, regardless of how it came about. They were not kindred spirits, but that didn't mean they couldn't offer comfort.

Which led her back to his most recent manipulation of her time. They were supposed to be in a meeting over yet more mind-numbing trade negotiations. Instead, she had received a message to meet with him in _her_ quarters. Taking _that_ transgression upon her person out of his hide was going to be a pleasure indeed.

Al-Cid smiled up at her beatifically from where he lounged artfully across her bed. He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing and only a careless corner of the sheet was maintaining whatever dignity he might possibly have left. Arching an amused eyebrow back at her, he murmured, "Well?"

Ashe smiled viciously down at him before leaning over and propping herself up against the footboard. "Oh no, I wouldn't dare deprive you of that pleasure, Your Grace. Why don't _you_ tell me what it is that prevents me from _fitting in_."

"Well, Your Majesty," Al-Cid drawled distractedly, his gaze lingering quite raptly upon the cleavage she had exposed, "For a start, that gorgeous dress you are wearing is a bit of a deterrent from your inclusion in far more pleasant proceedings."

Ashe bit back a laugh, though she couldn't hide the amusement sparkling in her eyes. She ought to be angry with him - furious in fact, but she just couldn't quite manage to muster up the necessary outrage. Spending time with him was far more appealing than politics, and they could always reschedule the meeting at a later date.

Giving herself a mental shrug, Ashe straightened up and slowly made her way around to the side of the bed. He watched her like a hawk, but that was to be expected. Keeping him on his toes was just part of their game. She looked at him for a moment, then lowered herself down to sit primly at the edge and cast a glance back over her shoulder. "Do be useful and help me out of it then."

His answering grin was nothing short of lascivious. She'd never tell him, but she rather liked that about him. There was an honesty in his hedonistic tendencies that she'd sorely been in need of for a long time now. Of course, the deft fingers sliding up her back were even better, but that went without saying. 


End file.
